


A Moment (Hopefully)

by WickedSong



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Bonding, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: Mel imparts some words of wisdom to Macy, while they wait for Harry to wake up.[Set before the final scene of 2.17]
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Moment (Hopefully)

Standing in the doorway of the attic, Mel looked on as Macy watched over a still-sleeping Harry. He hadn’t stirred since they’d returned to the house, but at least he was still breathing. That was something, Mel thought with a clenched fist.

“Nothing yet, huh?”

Mel was in two minds about interrupting her sister’s silent vigil, but couldn’t bear to leave her on her own, either. Macy turned, and nodded her head, sighing as she did so. She looked tired, all of a sudden. Mel couldn’t blame her.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Macy replied, turning back to Harry. “I don’t know if it’s just exhaustion, or something they did to him in that pod, but-“

Mel crossed over to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t miss the helplessness in Macy’s voice.

“He’ll wake up soon,” Mel assured her, the best she could. “I can take over, if you want? Maggie and Jordan went for a drink at SafeSpace.”

Macy shook her head.

“You should go,” she replied. “I…I want to be here when he wakes up.”

Mel smiled, more to herself, than to her sister. She knew Macy’s feelings for their whitelighter transcended that of just friendship. It was obvious he shared those feelings, but the pair had been dancing around in circles for months.

If Mel was being honest, it was driving her insane; Maggie too.

“You sure?” Mel asked. “I can stay with you.”

“You should go get that drink,” Macy replied, with a small smile. “After all, we left you here to work with Abby, of all people. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.”

Mel nodded in agreement, and then shrugged.

“I was wondering where she went, actually. Her stuff’s gone.”

“Good riddance,” Macy muttered.

“Yeah,” Mel replied, but still she wondered. “I just thought we might be a good influence on her, if she stayed.”

Macy looked up at Mel. She could tell that her older sister was resisting the urge to say something less than flattering about the witch-slash-demon formerly known as the Overlord.

“You sound like Maggie,” Macy said, eventually.

Given everything that had happened with Abby and Macy, and Abby and Harry, Mel could sense it would do no good to continue this conversation any further. Abby’s whereabouts weren’t really a priority right now, and especially not to Macy.

“I guess some of her idealism had to rub off, eventually,” Mel replied, with a smile. She imitated a hair flip, reminiscent of their youngest sister, and it elicited a laugh from Macy.

A laugh that quickly faded, when Macy turned her eyes to the man sprawled on the couch across from her. She tilted her head, looking at him carefully. Mel knew that every manner of trying to wake him was running through Macy’s mind.

But they’d agreed to let him come round in his own time. It was the safest option, especially given what he must have been through in the last twenty-four hours.

“I hate waiting,” Macy said, quietly. “I wish there was more we could do, _more_ that we knew about what the Faction was planning to do to him.”

Mel watched, as Macy closed her eyes, and reached out. She curled her hand tightly around Harry’s.

“Maggie told us what you saw,” Mel said. “It sounds pretty obvious to me. Vapourising magical creatures, stealing their magic. I guess it’s a little easier, now that you guys have actually seen how they make their monsters.”

“Yeah, and Harry was almost killed because of it,” Macy replied, sharply, and quietly. She shook her head. It was a close call, Mel. Too close.”

Mel understood what Macy meant. Maggie had relayed to her, too, the seconds that stood between Harry’s certain death, and Macy using her powers to disengage the pod. How Macy had panicked when she thought she might end up killing him anyway.

“ _Hey_ ,” Mel said, with a soothing tone, wondering if that’s where her mind had wandered to. “You saved him, you brought him home. There’s no point thinking about what _might’ve_ happened.”

Mel said it for both Macy’s sake, and her own. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of Macy, Maggie and Jordan returning from the Shea Group empty-handed, and without Harry.

When Macy said nothing else, Mel crouched down, and forced her sister to look at her.

“Don’t you think it’s time you two had a talk – a real talk – about how you feel?” she asked, putting it out there in the open, because she felt there was no use in pretending she didn’t see how they looked at each other, when they thought nobody else was looking.

Mel thought, for a second, that Macy might deny it, or exclaim something about boundaries, like she had in the early days of their sisterhood. Mel wondered if it might’ve better to have Maggie speak to her. Maggie was much better at getting people to open up about their feelings.

“What, while he’s sleeping?”

“No,” Mel said, shaking her head, glad, at least, that Macy was thinking about the idea. “When he wakes up.”

Macy’s eyes flickered over to him, and then back to Mel.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Things were so awkward for so long, and we’ve only just got over that. Besides, it’s hard for me, to put myself out there, Mel. Especially when I don’t know what he might say.”

Mel looked at Harry, and smiled. Still smiling, she turned her attention back to Macy.

“I think it’s pretty clear what he’d say,” she replied. “And what you want to say, too.”

“What?” Macy said. “That I’m ‘ _feeling my feelings_ ’ for him.”

Mel laughed slightly, at that, even as Macy continued to look conflicted.

“Who sounds like Maggie now?”

The tell-tale signs of a smile played at the corner of Macy’s face at that observation.

“You remember a few months ago, when you were off bartering with Vivienne for that machine-“

“The Airmid-“

“Yeah,” Mel continued. “You were the only thing on his mind, then. Abby was right there, and he asked for _you_.”

Mel sighed, as Macy seemed to think this particular piece of information through. She stood, and put her hand on Macy’s shoulder, again. She knew what her sister needed to hear, but wondered, again, if she’d be overstepping her bounds.

Channelling Maggie as best as she could, Mel took a deep breath.

“Look, this is the second time you’ve watched him almost die,” Mel said. “You don’t want to regret anything, Mace. You don’t want to think about all the things you should’ve said, when it’s too late to say them. Especially when none of us know what tomorrow might bring.”

In the past year, Mel had experienced her fair share of heartache. The pain of Niko, Jada – even Kat – eased as time passed, but it prickled at her heart now. If she could stop her sister and Harry from going through the same pain, then she would.

“I’ll think about it,” Macy said, and with her free hand, she covered Mel’s hand on her shoulder, and gave it a tight squeeze. “Thanks, Mel.”

“Thank me later,” Mel said, with a smirk. “I’ll leave you to it. I _could_ use that drink.”

She started towards the door, as Macy told her to enjoy her drink, and that she’d call if anything changed. Mel hoped when she returned, more would have changed than just Harry being asleep.

Hopefully, the two would have finally made some headway in admitting their feelings for one another.

Maybe, even, they’d be able to think about making a go of things, as an actual couple.

The thought was strange, Mel thought, but not absurd. If anything, it actually made a lot of sense to her, now that she’d had time to think about it.

She gave one last look behind her, before leaving the attic. Macy was muttering something, more to herself, Mel thought, than to a still-unconscious Harry.

Mel smiled. This was their moment.

They deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> -The only things I was determined had to make it into the final draft of this story were both Mel and Macy sounding like Maggie at separate points in the conversation, and the mention of the fact that Harry had almost died TWICE (and if that didn't make Hacy get their s*it together, then what would?!) #priorities.
> 
> -Hope you guys enjoyed! :)


End file.
